Typical Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs) that are implemented in accordance with an Institute for Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 family of standards operate in an infrastructure mode. Infrastructure mode is where access points (APs) create and announce the presence of a WLAN. Client devices scan the air interface and read the announcements to discover the existence of the WLAN. Devices may then connect to these APs to receive services from the AP such as Internet access. The AP and the client devices each have defined roles which dictate how the client devices and the AP communicate with one another. All communications in infrastructure mode involve communicating through the AP. Thus, if two connected clients want to communicate with each other, they must communicate through the AP.